Darktan Anator
The following information is the untold, secret truth about the Shadow Amulet Darktan is the most terrifying, baddest penguin ever to walk the snows of the USA. The keeper of the Shadow Amulet, he manipulates its power to his will. His great power has created the Doom Weed, and its sickly sweet additives. The members of the GourdZoid Council Hall and their council have attempted to keep this information about Darktan under their wings, in case it makes the penguin population freaked out. Darktan's appearance is a black penguin, with a small red eye (although in this picture, it looks like he has one eye when he actually has two) dark-ish wings and a purple cloak. Background When The Elemental Amulets were given to the chosen owners, they were also given the task to guard the Shadow Amulet, so that it did not go into the wrong flippers. However, the chosen ones of the elemental amulets could not guard the amulet 24/7, so, believing that no one actually knew about the amulet, spare themselves, held a private celebration party in the Night Club. However, little were they aware of what was going to happen that night... A chippy, young penguin was walking home to his igloo. Feeling a bit down because he was constantly bullied, he needed time to relax and unwind. Back at his igloo, he felt angry and wanted revenge. He knew he could not fight them directly because the bullies (now known as Jerks) were bigger and stronger than he was. He went to the GourdZoid Council Hall for advice, but no one was there. Walking around and admiring the scenery, a shadowy, dark substance beckoned him to come closer. As the penguin was walking closer to it, it revealed itself as an amulet. The amulet, using its power, talked to the penguin telepathically, promising him great power. The anger the penguin felt dawned on him once again, and he started to think revenge. In extreme anger, he bore the Shadow Amulet and used its power to become Darktan. When the chosen ones returned to the hall to check on the Shadow Amulet, it was gone without a trace. The PSA and even the EPF were called in to investigate, but they were baffled about the scene of the crime. No solid evidence was there, not even a single feather from a penguin's flipper. Originally, it was believed Herbert took it, but a few days later they realised that he could not of taken it, otherwise he would of done as he had promised; to remove all parties from Club Penguin and make a warm fire from the Ski Lodge wood. A large search was in place, to find the owner of the Shadow Amulet. It spread all across the USA, kept under strict secrecy and surveillance. Aqua Grabber pilots reported strange, underwater disturbances to the PSA, so they investigated the problem. To their surprise, a dark apparition appeared before them, telling that he would raise an army to enforce his rule over the USA. He has been questioned that he could of destroyed the USA instantaneously, but he prefers a poetic justice to its doom. Game Influences *Darktan's first appearance in a game was in the Snowtendo Vii game "Link's Adventure" and stole the show as the final boss in the game. In an attempt to conquer Pengolia, he possesses Penghis Khan and sets his baddies (and Penghis Khan's armies) in an attempt to fend off Link. After defeating Penghis Khan, Darktan opens a rift and goes inside it. The rift pulls Link inside it, and he is teleported to the final world of the game which is the Darktonian Realm *Super Smash Penguins. Jitsu came into market a few months after Link's Adventure was released to the public, and for the first time, Luce is introduced as the main protagonist to stop Darktan in the sub-game "The Final Showdown", where Luce must face off Darktan in his own personal lair; the Darktonian Realm *After Super Smash Penguins. Jitsu was released, Darktan became a major buzz in other gaming companies, and was not included as a playable character until Ultra Penguin Baseball arrived. Darktan is an unlockable character in the game that can be unlocked if a person has a saved file of Link's Adventure on their Snowtendo Vii, making a reference to the first ever game that Darktan was introduced. Darktan is banned in any tournaments of the game, due to his telekinesis depicted as "unfair" to other players. *These three games sparked Darktan's role as a game antagonist, and has appeared in many other games to this date, such as Guitar Penguin and many more. *He is the final boss in Tails6000 and the Secret Rings and can be bought as a character for 20,000 coins *Super Sapie Bros. Brawl marked the second game Darktan was playable.It was the ending to all the smash pengs series Involvement ---- Darktan is currently invading the USA, but is being fought off at PBJT Valley, the site of The Great Darktonian Pie War. ---- *He seems to be the Forever Emperor of Everything, but some penguins (including Link and Ford Car) aren't so sure. *Darktan spreads his power across the USA with his Doom Weed creations. *Those foolish enough to endure their power will be altered to Darktan's fitting, but only if they are evil to start with. *Herbert Horror was a clone of Herbert, but was stolen from the bear one night, and now works for him. *Sensei Wraith was given his power through Darktan, and WitchyPenguin simply follows his orders in the hopes that she will be granted power. *It should be noted that if a consumer of a Doom Weed is good, Darktan can not manipulate them. *Link wants the Shadow Amulet for himself, but underestimates Darktan's power. *Aqua Grabber has recently placed in a new rule, saying that pilots cannot dive under 10,000 ft below sea level due to the amount of pressure that the Aqua Grabber would endure, but the real reason is that penguins foolish enough to go under such level will have to endure Darktan's torture (which includes polka music and such). *Darktan's base is located in a system of cavernous lava tubes underneath Club Penguin Island. The entrance is somewhere near the Aqua Grabber field, but is heavily disguised and camouflaged to hide it. The lava tubes criss-cross around the ocean floor, extending under Club penguin's Underground and into the farthest reaches of Diamond Falls. You can teleport there, but the teleportation network there is locked with an ever-changing password that only Darktan's army knows. **He relocated to The Darktonian Realm, which oddly enough is in plain sight, and also password protected. *Darktan's army grows with every passing day that he is still free. ACP (the evil one, not ACP II), as well LEEPB and any baddies except the Str00del Force and the Jerks have allied with him, in the promise that they will rule a specific USA state. The problem is, these creatures have no concept of irony, and haven't realized yet that once Darktan rules the USA, they will be subjected to him. *Very recently, Darktan set up Darktan's Realm, the place of business and eventual empire that he plans to create. In War Darktan recently mobilized his troops, in an attempt to conquer USA one by one. He was very confident, since at that time the High Penguins left (later to return), but was cut off at the pass by Professor Shroomsky and a huge army. There, good versus evil faced off in a pie war to end all pie wars, ending with the Army of Good temporarily retreating. ---- Trans-Dimensional (YouTube) Minions * Darktan has a YouTube Account, where he recruits minions from other worlds. Rumors have it that Darktan slipped through a rift that PogoPunk drew, but forgot to erase. *Of Darktan's recruits, notable creatures are: **A FAKE Captain Str00del (the real one is here). **[[Wikipedia:Carl Marx|Carl Marx]], the founder of modern Socialism. **[[Wikipedia:Groucho Marx|Groucho Marx]], the world-reknowned comedian. **Marx Marx, a villain from a Kirby Game. Trivia *Ironically, the Str00del Force is considered evil, but against Darktan. Maybe they are not as evil as was thought. **The Jerks have also allied with Good. *Fun Fact: Darktan's last name was revealed to be "Anator". HA! *It is believed that Darktan owns Ban Island. This has been proven false; he actually owns The Darktonian Realm. *This information was leaked from an Aqua Grabber pilot, who questioned Darktan and narrowly escaped his clutches. *He appears as the final boss in the game "Link's Adventure" *Darktan is directly related to Opacus, the corrupt penguin who crafted the Shadow Amulet itself. * A legend is circulating that Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer are immune to Darktan's torture methods, considering they like polka music. * He is believed to be the ACP's secret leader, commanding their "main" leader. * No one knows what species of penguin he is. It is argued whether he is a Dark Penguin or a High Penguin. * Darktan's name is a parody from the novel, The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents. * Darktan adores polka music. See also * Darktan's Realm * The Great Darktonian Pie War * Darktan's Trademarked Laugh! * Darktan's Torture Method! IT'S POLKA! * Project:Capture Darktan * Doom Weed * Link * Herbert Horror * Jerks * Fords * LEEPB * The Elemental Amulets * The Chosen One Category:Villans Category:Penguins Category:Characters